Sonrisita de superioridad
by Rastel
Summary: Otro reto del Dracothon; dicen que es cobarde, "dicen", que es mala persona, su frase preferida: "Mi padre esto, mi padre lo otro" y siempre, siempre luce una odiosa sonrisita de superioridad, que es un mal bicho, pero es nuestro jodido mal bicho A/D


Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK y la WB

Sonrisita de superioridad

Cuando Astoria llego a Hogwarts su hermana Daphne se dedico a instruirla en todo aquello que no se enseñaba en las aulas y que resultaba mil veces más útil que la mitad de las cosas que los profesores se empeñaban en hacerle entender desde sus pulpitos.

Daphne le enseño las claves de la supervivencia en Hogwarts, cuáles eran los puntos flacos de los profesores y de los miembros de las otras casas, que podía resultar un peligro para una estudiante de Slytherin de primer curso, con quien valía la pena perder su tiempo y con quien no, con quien era buena idea relacionarse y con quien no, cuales podían ser presas fáciles y quienes no, quien podía ser peligroso y quien no, cual era la posición de cada miembro del colegio dentro de la pirámide de poder del colegio, la oficial y la real, el orden social de cada cual dentro y fuera de sus casas,…

Y de todas esas enseñanzas que le dio su hermana había una que escapaba a su comprensión: DRACO MALFOY.

No entendía a que se debía tanto respeto hacia la persona de ese niño enclenque que solo era dos años mayor que ella y que parecía tener más poder y respeto dentro de la casa de Salazar que muchos alumnos de séptimo.

Físicamente no se imponía, solo era media cabeza más alto que ella, tampoco era ni remotamente el niño más guapo de todo el colegio, ni siquiera de su propia casa; por lo único que podía destacar era por su cabello de un rubio platino prácticamente imposible y por poseer unos ojos de un raro color gris, nada más.

Es más cuando su hermana la presento a su círculo de amigos, dentro del cual se encontraba él, y este empezó a hablar Astoria estuvo a punto de reírse en la cara de ese niño estúpido y presumido, un pellizco y el fuerte pisotón de advertencia de su hermana se lo impidió, pero aquello no impidió que Astoria siguiera pensando que ese niño era idiota.

Y es que le parecía ridícula tanta devoción hacia una persona que se pasaba todo el rato diciendo _mi padre esto, mi padre aquello_,…, como si fuera un niño pequeño, por favor, ella misma también presumía de padre, su frase era: _"eso no es cierto porque mi padre dice esto o aquello, y mi padre lo sabe todo porque mi padre es inefable"_ pero tenía siete años la última vez que lo dijo.

Luego, se paseaba por el colegio con una eterna sonrisita de superioridad que no alcanzaba a comprender, en el colegio había estudiantes de familias mucho más ricas e influyentes que los Malfoy, su padre sin ir más lejos era el director del Centro de Estudios de Magia de Altas Energías, su madre era uno de los miembros más jóvenes del Wizengamot por ser una de las mejores investigadoras de las formas de vida de los magos en la prehistoria y sobre los orígenes de los antiguos ritos de magia, y el padre de su madre era el cofundador del bufete de abogados más reputado de toda Inglaterra.

Lo más desquiciante era hacia cosas completamente irracionales que le convertían en uno de los niños más odiados del colegio (fuera de Slytherin obviamente) y con razón, en opinión de Astoria, como meterse con el niño dorado y mostrarle abiertamente todo su odio y manifestar desprecio por los amigos de este, un Slytherin nunca muestra sus sentimientos y tampoco se mete con el ojito derecho del director, un Slytherin no se pone en contra de los que tienen el poder, al menos no abiertamente como hacia Malfoy.

Astoria no podía comprender que tenia de especial ese niño hasta que llego la temporada previa a los exámenes finales.

Los marcadores estaban muy igualados y Gryffindor ganaba a Slytherin por cincuentaisiete puntos, se acercaban los exámenes y aunque el resultado de estos se sumaba al total de los puntos de cada casa no serian suficientes para desbancar a los de la casa colorada y se acababan la oportunidades de ganar puntos extras de cualquier manera, y por mucho que Snape y los prefectos de Slytherin quitaran cuantos puntos pudieran a los leones y dieran todos los posibles a los suyos la profesora McGonagall y sus prefectos contraatacaban de igual manera, sin contar con que Dumbeldore, el director (el robo de la copa y la humillación pública causada por este hombre a la casa verde aun dolía), y Lupin, el profesor de DCAO, estaban descaradamente de lado de los leones y los favorecían siempre que podían, así que todo apuntaba hacia que la copa de las casas volvería a caer en manos de la casa de Gryffindor, si es que los Slytherin no conseguían arañar como mínimo setenta puntos como fuera y de donde fuera y el tiempo iba en su contra, con la fecha de los exámenes encima, a no ser que resultara que en los exámenes se revelara la presencia de un genio oculto entre las filas de los Slytherin, cosa que Astoria dudaba mucho a esas alturas de curso.

Entonces ocurrió aquello: era una tarde calurosa, ella y su amiga Porcia estaban estudiando tan duro como les era posible para poner sus granitos de arena dentro del reloj de arena de puntos de Slytherin, pero el calor era insoportable dentro del castillo y por eso decidieron ir a estudiar al lado del lago, se sentaron bajo un árbol rodeado de arbustos para que otros alumnos no les importunaran, pero poder echar algún vistazo para distraerse de vez en cuando, es por eso que pudieron ver todo lo que ocurrió.

A unos pocos metros de donde estaban ellos, bajo otro árbol estaban Harry Potter y tres de los Weasley, los dos gemelos y el que no se separaba de Potter ni para mear, entonces vieron aparecer a Malfoy acompañado de sus dos gorilas que iban paseando a orillas del lago y este se dio cuenta de la presencia de los Gryffindor y se los quedo mirando, entonces Astoria lo vio, en los ojos del muchacho, la misma chispa que veía en los ojos de su padre cuando se le ocurría la solución a algún problema irresoluble y les dijo algo a sus apéndices que se quedaron donde estaban, mientras el avanzo hacia sus víctimas esgrimiendo su mejor sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Aireando sus cerebros? – Dijo – aunque la verdad, creo que aire es lo único que lograra entrar dentro de esas cabezotas suyas.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – contesto uno de los Weasley.

- ¡Oh! Vaya, que respuesta más inesperada, todo un alarde de ingenio por tu parte – Malfoy hizo una pequeña pausa, como si esperase una respuesta, pero los otros cuatro se limitaron a mirarlo con odio – in-ge-nio muchachos, aparece en el diccionario, por la letra I ¿no tienen diccionarios? es mas ¿saben que es un diccionario? – se agacho y cogió un libro que más bien parecía una baraja y algunas de las hojas salieron volando, uno de los gemelos hizo ademán de levantarse, pero más que querer coger las hojas parecía querer coger el cuello de Malfoy, suerte que el otro gemelo lo detuvo, el Slytherin retrocedió un paso, por precaución, pero aun así los siguió pinchando, recogió un par de hojas al vuelo mientras decía – Creo que lo más probable sea que no, lastima les vendría bien para aprender a hablar. ¿Saben? por pobres que sean sus padres les podrían comprar un diccionario, explíquenles que solo necesitarían uno para todos y que por sorprendente que les parezca el inglés sigue siendo el mismo desde hace siglos, así que podrán usar el mismo todos los años, supongo que el concepto de comprar algo nuevo escapara a la comprensión de su padre pero seguro que se sobrepone al susto.

En ese momento dos de los pelirrojos intentaron saltar sobre él pero Potter y el otro pelirrojo los sujetaron fuertemente.

- Malfoy, ¿Por qué no te largas? – Dijo Potter, y la verdad es que era un buen consejo viendo las caras de locos homicidas que lucían los leones – No vas a lograr lo que sea que hayas venido a buscar aquí.

Malfoy en lugar de irse los continúo atacando verbalmente.

- Vamos Poti-Poti, no vengo buscando nada, y este es el lugar más indicando para encontrar nada. – dijo esbozando su mejor sonrisa de superioridad.

- Escúchame mocoso repelente, largo de aquí o te daré la posibilidad de ver las estrellas en plena tarde soleada – dijo uno de los gemelos.

- ¡Wow! Pero que sorpresa, no solo habla si no que es capaz de articular una frase con sentido de más de cuatro palabras.

- ¡Lárgate! – grito el Weasley que no era gemelo y que estaba todo rojo, desde la punta del cabello hasta el cuello.

- Pues la verdad es que el anterior estallido de creatividad me ha hecho querer ser generoso con ustedes, pensé en regalarles un diccionario, por desgracia el que tengo no lleva dibujitos, ya saben a qué tipo de diccionario me refiero, o igual no, es el tipo de diccionario que las madres usan para enseñar a sus hijos a leer.- Aquí hizo una pausa dramática.- Quiero decir las madres que saben leer o que siguen vivas.

Después de aquello todo fue rapidísimo, aunque a los ojos de Astoria todo paso como a cámara lenta: las caras de los cuatro Gryffindor pasaron del estupor a la rabia incontrolada en cuestión de microsegundos mientras Malfoy les ofrecía su mejor sonrisita de superioridad y mirada de desprecio, en ese momento los cuatro saltaron sobre él con un rugido que hizo que a Astoria se le helara la sangre en las venas y empezaron a golpearlo con saña, en ese momento Porcia empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, el espectáculo era tan horrible que Astoria giro el rostro y busco con la mirada a los dos grandullones qua acompañaban a Malfoy y se pregunto porque no intervenían y vio como uno, le pareció que era Crabe, sujetaba al otro y decía algo como "él dijo que no nos moviéramos por nada".

La orilla del lago empezó a llenarse de gritos y de gente, uno de los Weasley recobro la cordura e intento sujetar a uno de sus hermanos, un par de alumnos más intentaban separar a los leones de su presa.

- ¡Weasley! ¡Potter! ¡Deténganse inmediatamente! – la voz de la jefa de su casa hizo que los Gryffindor se pararan en seco y soltaron a Malfoy que se arrastro poco a poco lejos de sus atacantes - ¡¿Es que se han vuelto completamente locos?!

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamo Porcia a su lado - ¿Cómo lo pudo calcular tan al milímetro?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- La profesora McGonogall estaba al otro lado paseando y ha visto como ha ocurrido todo, ha visto como Potter y los otros golpeaban a Malfoy, no creo que haya oído lo que les decía Draco pero ha visto el inicio de la…

- ¡Empezó él! – grito uno de los Weasley tan fuerte que Astoria fue incapaz de escuchar el final de la frase de su amiga.

Entonces la subdirectora se quedo toda blanca y tiesa de ira, lanzaba chispas por los ojos, daba miedo verla.

- Eran cuatro contra uno, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cabeza y estarán castigados hasta fin de curso, no quiero que este comportamiento tan poco honroso se dé entre miembros de mi Casa…

A Astoria ya no le interesaba para nada del seguramente gran e inspirador discurso sobre honor y caballerosidad que estaría perorando en ese momento la profesora de transformaciones a sus pupilos, toda su atención estaba ahora centrada en Malfoy.

¡200 puntos! 200 puntos acababa de conseguir arrancarle a la vieja arpía y esta no se había dado ni cuenta.

Draco había conseguido ponerse de rodillas y se sujetaba con la mano derecha el hombro izquierdo, mas tarde descubrirían que lo tenía dislocado, tenía la ropa rota y la piel llena de arañazos y heridas, la peor parte la recibió la cara, una ceja partida de la que goteaba sangre sobre un ojo que no podía abrir porque se le estaba hinchando, aun así Draco esbozaba una media sonrisa de superioridad, puesto que tenía el labio partido, Astoria comprendió entonces que era lo que todos veían en él y que esa sonrisita de superioridad que esgrimía esa maravillosa criatura frente a ella mientras observaba su triunfó estaba más que justificada.

Fin


End file.
